Unbalanced Relationship
by AnimeKitty22
Summary: Some relationships are formed in mysterious ways, and with the help of Black Star, Soul's and Maka's overdue relationship may turn out better than expected!


"Oh my gosh! Soul! What happened?!" asks Maka, resting her Kindle on the rocking chair she was sitting on and standing up.

"Black Star went a little crazy with the weed wacker," laughs Soul, touching his hair, half of it in shorter points then the other. He thinks about what happened again and snickers.

"Hey Soul! Can you take care of the lawn today, it's your week!" yells Maka from the laundry room where she's folding clothes that just came out of their old, gray drier. Living by themselves,

they had to take care of their lawn and house, so they decided to switch off during the summer and winter job wise.

"Yeah!" yells Soul from the comfort of his bed, playing on his light blue 3DS. I love summer, thinks Soul, grinning with utter happiness as he snuggles himself deeper into his covers. Alone and

always by Maka was the highlight of all his summers. He could always see her beautiful self and didn't have to wake up to go to school, which followed up as a close second. I'll do the lawn

later, thinks Soul, turning off his 3DS and getting ready to take a nap, even though it was one o'clock in the afternoon on a nice, summer day.

"MOW THE LAWN SOUL!" Maka yells, clearly angry, knowing Soul's sneaky strategy.

"Fine," grumbles Soul, taking off his fluffy blanket and parting with his soft bed as he carries himself over to the kitchen to grab his phone from the kitchen table to call Black Star.

"Hello?" answers Black Star, Soul recognizing the background sounds of the gym that Black Star went to every week to work out.

"Hey, it's Soul, can you come over and help me mow the lawn?"

"Sure, but you have to... tell me who you like," commands Black Star, Soul hearing a door creak open and a breeze blow across the phones speaker, signaling Black Star heading out the door.

"Why do you need to know?" asks Soul, not expecting him to ask that, though he had been asking Soul since Black Star started going out with Tsubaki.

"I'm your best friend, you tell me everything,"

"Fine, I'll tell you later when you come over, I have to go, hurry up," orders Soul, hanging up the phone.

"Well, let's get this over with," he mutters, walking out their dark, coffee colored front door.

"Hey Soul!" yells Black Star, parking his black and white Kirisaki motorcycle in Soul's drive way, right behind Soul and Maka's black Kirisaki motorcycle, wearing a plain white tank top and some

light blue shorts, sauntering over to Soul who's already halfway done with the lawn.

"What took you so long?" asks Soul, glancing at Black Star as he turns the mower around to tackle another line of grass.

"I had to go do something, now what do I do?"

"Use the weed wacker in the garage to cut the grass around our tree!" yells Soul over the rumble of the small, black, hand manovered mower. When Soul and Maka bought the small house, in

the front lawn was a small cherry tree that eventually grew to its tallest as they lived there. Now having to take care of it, not minding as he watches Maka's face light up every spring as she

notices the tree starting to bloom, they had to make sure the grass around it was cut like the rest of the lawn.

"OK!" Black Star yells back, turning around and running into the garage.

"I wonder how Soul's doing," thinks Maka, walking over to the small window over the sink in their kitchen. She watches Soul as he mows the lawn, blushing as she notices Black Star staring at

her from their driveway, the weed wacker in hand. She quickly takes a clean plate from the brown, wooden cupboard, level with the window, and starts washing it over and over, making it look

like she's washing the dishes. Now having a reason to hover by the window, she glances every now and then to watch Soul, she couldn't help it. He looked so hot, panting and wearing a gray

tank top with some black shorts, his six pack peeking out every now and then, and his hair still as fresh looking as can be but with some strands poking out, he looked drool worthy. I wonder if

Black Star will say anything, thinks Maka anxiously. She didn't want him to tell Soul or anything, that would be so embarrassing! Ok, I have to calm down, I'll go read my new book! I can finally

relax after all that work. Maka dries her hands off, a last glance out the window, and grabs her Kindle, sitting down in the very dark, almost black, fluffy rocking chair in the living room.

"Hey Soul, I think Maka was staring at you from the window," whispers Black Star as Soul finishes the rest of the lawn, turning the mower off and starting to roll the mower back into the garage.

"She was probably looking at something else," claims Soul, his voice fading as he passes Black Star into the garage.

"No, she was clearly staring at you," states Black Star, running to catch up to Soul.

"Ok," answers Soul, trying to look like he didn't care. He wanted to keep this feeling to himself until he showed it to Maka, and if she was noticing him now, it could be soon.

"I'm here, so who you like?" asks Black Star, standing in front of the garage, blocking Soul from exiting.

Dang it, thinks Soul, he forgot he had to tell Black Star, and he could tell Black Star wasn't going to let him stall for very long. Black star already knew Soul didn't like talking about relationships,

so he had to do something to get Soul to admit he liked someone.

"Maka," mutters Soul, feeling defeated, as he turns away from Black Star and pushes the mower into its designated space.

"Maka!? Haha! Weird taste, huh? It must be hard for you, you have to live with her and you're not even dating," taunts Black Star.

"It's not my fault I fell in love with her, and how can YOU relate?" asks Soul, folding his arms.

"Well, when I noticed my feelings for Tsubaki, I just went for her and I found out she liked me too," grins Black Star.

"I should of expected that from someone like you," laughs Soul.

He needs to tell Maka, thinks Black Star, trimming the grass around the tall, fat cherry blossom tree. I have to do something. Black Star grins.

"SOUL! WATCH OUT!" he yells, flinging the weed wacker straight at Soul's head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He hears it, watching as Soul ducks out of range of the dangerous flying device. Damn it! thinks Black Star, running over to Soul and picking up the weed cutter, turning it on.

"Why the hell did you throw that?" yells Soul angrily.

"You have to get Maka's attention, and you'll never do it on your own!" yells Black Star, running towards Soul and catching him by surprise as he skims the sharp, fast blade over half of Soul's

hair.

"You now have an excuse to get Maka to cut your hair!" states Black Star proudly, dodging Soul's punch targeted at his face.

"I should have never trusted you!" growls Soul, throwing another punch.

"Sweep Maka off her feet! It's now or NOW!" yells Black Star as he quickly runs back to his motorcycle and drives away.

"What are you laughing about?" asks Maka, running out of the bathroom with some scissors close to the ones used at salons.

"Nothing, just something Black Star said," grins Soul, showing her not to worry.

"Ok, I'll just cut the rest of your hair so just sit in this wooden chair," exclaims Maka, turning around one of the wooden chairs from the dining room table, signaling Soul to sit down. Maka then

grabs a towel from the laundry room and puts it around Soul's neck, her fingertips lingering on the back of his neck. This was probably one of the only chances she would be able to touch Soul,

so she was going to make the most of it. She wanted to hug him and ruffle his hair as many times as she wanted, but she would never be able to do that. I could if I told Soul though, thinks

Maka, starting to comb Soul's hair. His hair was so soft, and when it was down it looked so hot. She wondered why he never leaved it naturally down.

"Hey, what did Black Star say to you?" asks Maka, remembering Black Star staring at her from the garage.

"It's not important,"

"Fine," pouts Maka. Silently, Maka starts to cut Soul's soft hair, trying to make it as even as possible with the other side.

Moving onto Soul's bangs, Maka combs them to the front of his face, covering his eyes. As she starts to cut his bangs she notices Soul's beautiful orbs peeking through his white hair, looking

up at her. Maka's heart jumps and she blushes, ending up locking eyes with him.

"Do you want to know what Black Star said?" asks Soul, noticing Maka's anxiousness, their eyes still locked.

"Yes, please," answers Maka, being straightforward with her answer. She felt really worried about the Black Star incident.

"He told me to sweep you off your feet, and that's what a cool guy like me is going to do," grins Soul, standing up and resting his arm around her perfect, slim body, and the other behind her

head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Feeling mixed emotions, including happiness and shock, Maka slowly raises her hand and gently sets it down on Soul's hair, ruffling it a bit.

"Maka, I love you and I want to be the one to protect you, not only as your weapon, but as your boyfriend. I never thought that someone as cool as me would fall for someone like you, but you

took my heart faster than I realized. Can you be my girlfriend?" asks Soul, trying to act cool but is obviously embarrassed.

"Soul, I'm really happy that you confessed your true feelings to me, and I also fell for you immediately, but I can't take you seriously right now because of your hair so can I finish cutting it?"

laughs Maka, staring at Soul's uneven, half short, half long hair.

"Yeah, I forgot," laughs Soul, letting Maka slip out of his arms and finish his hair.

"When I met you and became your meister, I felt so happy to become friends with you. I loved your personality and how you liked to be the cool guy. I always wanted to talk to you and I fell for

you. I never had the courage to tell you how I felt about you until now. Your feelings gave me courage," states Maka proudly, combing the back of Soul's hair to make it even. She walks back to

Soul and puts down her scissors. She waves her hand, showing Soul to stand up and she smiles.

"I love you Soul and I feel so happy that you love me too, I'll happily be your girlfriend," grins Maka proudly, as Soul equally grins, grabbing Maka and kissing her, his girlfriend, knowing that

they were perfect together.

"WOOOOHOOOO! Nice job Soul!" yells Black Star from the kitchen window, Tsubaki right beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Soul angrily, letting go of his darling's waist and running over to the window.

"Let me inside!" yells Black Star.

"NO! I'm no- Maka!" yells Soul, staring at Maka with the door wide open, talking to Tsubaki.

"We aren't leaving them out there." Why would you let them in right now?! thinks Soul.

"Haha! I'm in! Hot kiss, you were really into it," smirks Black Star, making everyone blush, including Tsubaki.

"Why were you even looking through our window?!" asks Soul.

"Well, I wanted to know if you followed my expert advice, and Tsubaki was worried because I wasn't home when I was supposed to be so I told her to spy on you with me."

"Tsubaki?" laughs Maka, raising an eyebrow and looking at Tsubaki.

"Well, I wanted to know if you guys became a couple or not. I'm happy it worked out," smiles Tsubaki, looking at Maka and Soul.

"Yeah," smirks Soul.

"Now we can go on DOUBLE DATES!" yells Black Star, pumping his fist in the air.

"Sure," laughs Maka, looking at Soul. Maka and Soul's relationship is under way!


End file.
